thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Soren (Ice)
Day 387, Skyport The Bent Horseshoe seemed to be one of those taverns following the long-lasting tradition of assuming their patrons were either too dumb or too drunk to read. There was no name on the sign, instead, and oversized, twisted horseshoe hung over the door. Larkin squinted up at it, wondering whether it would come down if she walked under it. What a way to go. Figuring if it'd hung there long enough to collect this impressive a layer of rust it would hold a couple seconds longer Larkin walked up and entered. Tried to, anyway. The door was locked. Larkin tried again, puzzled, then gave up and walked around the corner. There was a decent sized outdoor sitting area with benches, trees and sun shades attached to the building, and it wasn't empty at all. Larkin walked through the gate and found a waiter. "Hey, I thought you're open," she said with a gesture at the tavern building. He looked confused for a moment, then nodded and smiled. "Oh yes, we are. Out here. We're having constructions going on inside so the tap room is closed. Here, have a seat." He showed her a small table cornered by some bushes and Larkin took the invitation to sit. Might as well. She ordered a cider, then went to observing the patrons around. IZZY Jonn had described Soren Sapphira like this: She's kinda tall. Not like Hansel, just, like -- Finch, or Goro. Kinda muscley, though, not like Finch or Goro. More like us. Like, wiry, kinda. But curvy. More like me. He'd paused and thought for a bit, and shrugged a little. Anyway, she's got white hair. You'll probably notice that first. I mean, like real white, not like how Mishka's is sorta just pale. White like she's old. She's not old, though. She's like ... I dunno, Goro's age. A little older than us, I guess. It painted the picture of someone who would be fairly difficult to miss, even in Skyport, as long as you were looking in the right general place, but there wasn't anyone fitting that general description in the garden. At least, not at first. After a moment, though, the sound of tambourines drifted up the street, and a little caravan pulled by a donkey rolled up alongside the garden, the pale-haired woman walking alongside it bashing her tambourine merrily. The wagon was open and piled with blankets and pillows for sale, a bit of a dent in the pile from sales, presumably. The driver of the wagon hopped down off the seat, and he and the white-haired woman exchange a gesture -- then he took the tambourine and took up walking alongside, leading the donkey, calling out cheap prices for fine bedclothes, sewn by expert northern craftsmen from pure drider silk. The white-haired woman, a bit flushed from the walk, shoulders pink from the sun, ducked into the garden and sat herself down at a table. A whip was curled up on her belt, and she had a few pouches there, as well, with nice firm closures and double-laced fixtures to deter pickpockets. Her clothes were well made and sturdy, pale to accentuate her own paleness, with dark leather boots, and she wore a sort of fashionable half skirt over her tight pants. She ordered from the waiter, winking at him, then leaned back in her chair and stretched her arm across the back of the adjacent chair. JEN Larkin waited for her drink to arrive, then sipped for a bit before getting up and carrying it over to who seemed to be Soren Sapphira. "Mind if I sit?" She asked. IZZY She looked up, and looked Larkin up and down, and gave her a lazy grin. "I sure don't mind." JEN "Appreciated." Larkin sat, took a sip from her glass, and nodded in the direction of the street. "Taking a break from work?" IZZY "Mmhm." She had a throaty, deep voice. She produced a slip of paper from her sleeve -- they were long and flowing, perfect for hiding things in, while being dropped off her shoulders and held up by a halter top. Between her first two fingers, she offered Larkin the paper -- her card. "Soren Sapphira. Don't suppose you're interested in something new for your bed?" JEN Larkin took the card, glanced at it, then tucked it away. "Actually I could use some new sheets. Maybe a blanket. Winter's coming, you know." IZZY "We have some nice ones. Genuine drider silk. Warming enchantments." She stretched one leg out under the table, angling it off to the side to prop up on one of the chair beside them. "Nothing matches another body under the covers with you, though." She offered another lazy grin. "Even I don't have a blanket for that." JEN "Heh." Larkin mirrored the grin. "Yeah. I'm lucky in that department. Say, you don't happen to have blankets that... keep you cool?" IZZY "Mm, kind of defeats the purpose of the blanket," she pointed out. "I can get you one, though. Custom order enchantment -- I know this cat. People request them for my heavy blankets, sometimes, but they're useful if you like having a few nice, toasty bedmates at once, too." JEN That had Larkin laugh aloud. "Gotta say in that case I'd probably ditch the blanket." IZZY She dropped her boot back to the ground and leaned in onto the table with her elbows, fingers laced together and chin propped on them, eyes lidded. "Well, I don't make it my business to tell my customers their business. Sometimes a little something to keep you cool on these hot summer days really hits the spot, when you've been working in the sun and need a little relaxation." JEN "Hmmm." Larkin drummed the fingers of one hand on the table, watching Soren. "You got a product for that you say?" IZZY She smiled. "I certainly do. I've got a product for just about whatever you like." JEN "Like the sound of that. Can I have a look at the stock?" IZZY "Hm, most of it's on the wagon with my associate, but I can show you up to my room here. I've got a few things tucked away for special occasions," she purred. JEN "Uh," Larkin made, realizing something seemed.... familiar about that tone of hers. "Yeah. Sure. Would love to. Ah... " She coughed. "Would love to make a deal. " IZZY Soren blinked at her. "Ooh," she said. "Hey. We were having different conversations, huh?" JEN Larkin snorted, bit her lip, then hid her face behind her glass until she regained her cool. "Eh, apparently." IZZY "Well." She leaned back. "I'll still sell you a blanket, sweetheart." She winked. "Or we can still go upstairs." JEN "Heh." Larkin smirked a little at that. Sweetheart. Now if she hadn't heard that one before. "I'm not sure which one is which, honestly, but I figure we could use... getting out of the sun either way." IZZY She kept smiling faintly, edging on a smirk. "Well, we can sit here in the sun and wait on Deacon to come back around, or we can go upstairs and see where it goes from there. Or if shade's all you want, I noticed a nice, private alleyway in the shade a street or two over." JEN Larkin shrugged. "I wanna talk business. Your call." IZZY Soren squinted at her. JEN "What?" IZZY She kept squinting for a beat, then slipped from her chair to one next to Larkin, sliding it closer with her boot as she moved. She propped her elbows on the table again, fingers laced back together, and leaned in closer to Larkin without looking at her. "See," she said in a soft voice, "here's the thing. We could sit here and talk about boring things like blankets, or I could take you upstairs, or over into an alleyway, and fuck you 'til you can't see straight anymore. And maybe then we talk about blankets. Who knows. I mean, I'm a businesswoman. I wouldn't say no." JEN Larkin gaped at her. A couple rather awkward moments passed in silence as slowly, she came to a realization. This lady had no fucking clue who Larkin was. "Uh. Hang on," she managed to get out. She downed the last of the cider in one go, dug a coin out of her pocket to put on the table, then stood up. "Let's have a walk." IZZY Soren smirked a bit. "Sure thing, sweetheart. That alleyway's not far." JEN "Uh-huh." Mask, this was going to be awkward. Hell. Larkin's face felt hot but luckily it wouldn't show under her tan and in the sun. Couldn't let this Sapphira lady think she was gonna.... well... god. IZZY Soren shifted up from her seat lazily, leaving her iced drink behind. She caught Larkin's hand and winked, pulling her along. "I'll lead." JEN Somehow, Larkin thought, this was gonna look suspicious. They shouldn't be that public about doing business with each other. Only-- maybe they just looked like a... well, a fair of guys about to fuck. Well. That might work. Larkin shook her head as Soren pulled her along. Lady had her all fucking-- flustered and shit. Had to cut it out. Wasn't the first goddamn fucking time she'd been hit on. IZZY As they left the garden and turned out onto the street, Soren glanced to check their surroundings before carrying on, sauntering along. She shifted to lace her fingers between Larkin's and brought their hands up to eye Larkin's knuckles. "Hmm. Looks like you've got boxer's hands, there." Another sidelong grin. The tip of her tongue grazed along her teeth. "Fighter, huh?" JEN "Part of the gig," Larkin said. IZZY "Yeah? Is that all it is?" She nudged Larkin's shoulder with her own. "Are you secretly a bit softie?" JEN Larkin just snorted. IZZY Soren snickered back at her, grinning. She kissed Larkin's knuckles before letting their hands drop between them, again, and picked up her pace a little. "I spied a nice spot just up here," she said. JEN "Hey, uh." Larkin tried to let go of Soren's hand. They were alone now, no need to kep up the pretense. "Just so you know, I wasn't actually gonna... uh. I just need to talk to you in private." IZZY "Oh." Soren let her go and stopped. She appraised Larkin again, more suspiciously this time, and her now-free hand slipped to the whip on her belt, resting there as if she were just casually settling her hand on her hip. "Is that so?" JEN Larkin gave the hand a glance. Yeah, this was better. She could handle this. She glanced up and down the street, eyeing the couple people there, then started to lead the way into the next alley. "I'm gonna explain in a minute." IZZY "You can explain right now, sweetheart," Soren said evenly. She didn't move. JEN Larkin rolled her eyes. Alright. "You wanted to talk to a Redbird with rank. Well." She pointed at herself. IZZY She squinted. "Excuse the fuck outta me?" JEN Larkin took a step closer again, slowly and relaxed so Soren wouldn't be spooked. "The other day you met a skinny guy with long hair and told him you wanted to talk to someone with authority, and you told him where to find you for that. Well, I fucking found you." IZZY "Oh," she said. "Oh. Son of a bitch." Then she busted into a low laugh and let her hand drop from her whip. She snapped her fingers a couple time, thinking. "You must be -- Basha, right? Larkin Basha." JEN "Can we do introductions somewhere more private?" IZZY "What, people don't know who you are?" JEN "Yeah, huh? Go figure." Larkin grinned. "You comin' or what?" IZZY "I guess we can still hit up that alley." She crossed her arms loosely, shifting her weight back and onto one hip. "I mean, you definitely could've said something sooner, so you must not've minded comin' with me that much." JEN "Fucking excuse me for trying to be discreet," Larkin muttered. IZZY She winked. "Oh, I can discreet if that's the way you like it." JEN Larkin rolled her eyes again but had to grin nonetheless. She held out a hand. "Sure do. Now let's get the fuck off this street." IZZY "We really can go back to my room," she said, a bit dryly now that the jig was up, angling her head back up the street. "I take my business dealings a little more seriously than my personal business. Just so you know." She took Larkin's hand, though, and waited for her to decide. JEN "That works." IZZY She paused for a beat, then seemed content to start leading Larkin back up the street. Since the inside of the inn was being remodeled, a rather suspect looking temporary scaffold had been set up to allow people to get up to the second and third floors, where the rooms were. "You know," Soren said casually, about the time they reached it, "fucking doesn't have to be off the table." JEN Mask, that woman really needed it, huh? Larkin grinned and shook her head a little, which also helped to disguise that her cheeks felt hot again. "I'm more into dick. Sorry." IZZY "Oh, that doesn't have to be an issue." She glanced back at Larkin slyly as she started up the stairs. "I said I've got some nice things tucked away for special occasions, right?" JEN "Do you now." Larkin mirrored the look Soren gave her. Larkin didn't think she was a boobs person but the prospect of dick.... "Business first, though. Then we can talk about that. Gotta make sure you're not looking to fuck me over... figuratively." IZZY Soren laid a hand over her chest in mock seriousness. "Only literally. Cross my heart." The scaffolding led up to each room's window, and Soren had to kneel down to unlock hers. She flipped her half skirt to the side casually to give Larkin a better view of the goods in her tight leggings as she crawled through the window, over the desk it rested over, and slipped to the floor. She turned back to offer Larkin a hand in. The room was only lit by the window, and fairly simple -- aside from the desk, it featured a pair of narrow beds and a couple of wooden crates stacked in the corner. JEN Larkin took the offered hand though she didn't need it. Wouldn't hurt to be polite. Inside, she glanced the room over, noting nothing out of the ordinary. "Alright, so." She leaned back against the desk, arms crossed. "You're looking for a middle man?" IZZY "Yeah. Looking for enterprising go-getters down south, here." She reached past Larkin to open one of the desk drawers, pulling a little pouch out of it and pulling a fingernail file out of the pouch. She touched up her short nails as she went on. "We can agree on a flat rate for you to buy from me, and as prices fluctuate, you can keep the extra." She waved idly. "You folks haven't had much of a taste of ice this far south, from what I hear. Hot new commodity, hm?" JEN Larkin smiled at the unintended joke. "To be honest I don't think many people know the stuff. They say it's good, though. It's gonna come south eventually and we want a foot in the door." IZZY She winked. "There's that go-getter spirit. I don't partake myself, but my associate Deacon assures me it's top notch. Interested in a sample?" JEN "Hmm. Maybe. Let's talk prices first, then the sample, then I'll give you a yay or nay." IZZY "Sure thing, sweetheart." She paused in filing her nails and squinted at Larkin. "Hey. Should I not call you sweetheart? Or maybe only in the sack," she added, like she couldn't help herself. JEN "I'd appreciate if you didn't," Larkin said with a thin smile. "Maybe after." IZZY She winked and clicked her tongue. "You got it, ma'am." JEN Larkin laughed. "You can call me Larkin. No street name. No ma'am or sweetheart or darling." IZZY "Pffft." She waved a hand and put away her file. "You're no goddamn fun." Closing the drawer back, she beckoned Larkin over to the stacked crates. Popping one open revealed a weighted blanket, similar to the one Jonn had gotten for Goro. She ran a finger over it. "So, each blanket has about a hundred pockets. Each pocket holds an ounce of the good stuff. We can move as many blankets down here as you can sell -- I'll need five hundred gold an ounce." She looked back to Larkin. "You pretty birds have that kind of money?" JEN Larkin nodded slowly as if thinking it over. "Thing is, White Sky is pretty damn popular, and the ounce sells for five hundred street price. We gotta go lower than that if we want people to even consider. Three hundred." IZZY "Three hundred?" She grinned. "Do I look like I just fell off a wagon and hit my head? I can do four-eighty." JEN "Four-thirty." IZZY "Fifty." JEN Larkin grinned. "Deal." IZZY She grinned back and held out her hand to shake on it. JEN Larkin took it. IZZY Once they'd shook, Soren said, "I'll be real with you, I could've done four." JEN "Yeah, and I was gonna get profit on five." IZZY She laughed. "Good deal. Good deal." JEN "Only a good deal when both parties feel fucked." Larkin accentuated the statement with waggling eyebrows. IZZY "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty satisfied. I like a little give and take." JEN "Heh. Let's have a drink on that?" IZZY "A drink? I don't know." She slipped closer, fingers resting lightly on Larkin's hip. "I feel like maybe eating out. You know, to celebrate." JEN "Uh," Larkin made eloquently. She should just tell this woman no but somehow, it didn't come out. She cleared her throat and glanced at the crates. "What about that sample?" IZZY Soren looked a little bemused. "You know," she said, "you can just tell me to fuck off. I'm getting some mixed signals here." JEN "Yeah, uh, about that... " Larkin looked aside, grinning sheepishly. "You're making a pretty good case 'n all, but, yknow, I, uh... men. I fuck men. Generally." IZZY "Generally." JEN "Yeah. Uhm. Alright. Just men." IZZY "Ahh. Huh." She considered that for a moment. Her hand was still on Larkin's hip, and her long fingers tapped in thought. "How do you feel about new experiences today, eh, Larkin?" JEN "Ehhh," Larkin made and it came out a bit too high-pitched. "Dunno if that's a good idea. Us being business partners and all, y'know..." IZZY "Oh, I can separate business and pleasure, if that's all that's holding you back," she said, casually slipping her hand around to Larkin's ass to cop a feel and pull Larkin against her gently. She kept watching Larkin's face closely, looking thoughtful. JEN "Y'know, I do like a casual fuck," Larkin said, feeling herself flush again, which was highly fucking unusual. She felt a bit like the first time she'd done it with that sailor boy. Hadn't been so good back then. She hadn't know what the fuck she'd been doing. "I just, uh... y'know..." She didn't know where she was going with that sentence so she just shut her mouth. Mask. IZZY "Yeah?" Soren said, a little teasing. "I know?" She pressed her hips into Larkin's to walk her backwards, towards the nearer bed, and Larkin could feel an unmistakable hardness against her. "What is it I'm supposed to know?" JEN "Uhhh," was all Larkin could make as she struggled to puzzle out the situation. Alright, she told herself. Alright. She was no damn virgin, she could fucking handle this. New experiences kept you on your toes, right? Besides... Larkin swallowed and squared up a little. "Yeah, so, uh. You got a dick or what? 'cause I know what to do with that, I just don't know how to eat pussy. Just sayin'." IZZY She snickered a little and kept easing Larkin back until her calves hit the side of the bed. "I got whatever you need, sweetheart. Here's my pitch, though. How about you lay back and relax, and I'll give you a nice --" she rolled her hips against Larkin's -- "good --" again -- "thorough --" once more -- "lesson on giving head to someone with a cunt, huh?" She gave Larkin a nudge, urging her onto the bed. JEN Larkin dropped like a stone. "Uh," she made, which was apparently the most important word in her vocabulary right now. Ah, fuck. What the hell could it hurt. This lady was offering her free head, and wasn't like... well. She was kinda hot. Somehow. Wild. "Alright, then," Larkin said and plastered a grin on her face. "If you insist... " IZZY "Oh, I do," Soren purred. - - - She was slow and deliberate, taking her time, with her eyes lidded and cast up to watch Larkin's reactions to every movement of her fingers and tongue. When she was done -- or, more specifically, when Larkin was done -- Larkin's pants were pulled down around her knees messily and her shirt was pushed up as far as Soren could stretch her unoccupied hand while she was busy. Afterwards, Soren sucked her fingers clean and crept up lazily, kissing a trail from Larkin's sharp hip bone and up her side a ways before straddling her hips and leaning down, elbows resting on either side of her head, to grin at her. "Good lesson?" she asked, voice low and teasing. JEN "Mmm." Larkin made a satisfied sound and stretched her arms over her head. They felt kinda achy from gripping the sheets. She opened her eyes to look Soren over with half a grin. "I might have to see the middle part again." IZZY "Not a very good student, huh?" She ground her hips down against Larkin's firmly, grinning back. "You could do some make up work on your knees for me." JEN "Hmm, well." Larkin slid her hands down over Soren's sides, feeling her body curving in such unfamiliar ways. She gripped Soren's hips to bring them down, then braced a foot against the bed frame to give her some leverage for rolling them around. IZZY Soren planted her knees and dropped her weight to keep Larkin from rolling. JEN "Hey," Larkin said and bucked her hips. "Either fuck me or I get to be in charge now. Move." IZZY She lifted her weight up, not to let Larkin roll her, but to push up to just her knees to look down at Larkin, seeming vaguely amused. "Oh, I was definitely going to fuck you, but you heard the thing about getting on your knees first, right?" JEN Larkin snorted. "And who's gonna make me?" IZZY She snorted back. "I can if you're into that sort of thing. What, you don't eat pussy and you don't suck dick either?" JEN "I suck dick alright, I just don't do it on command." Larkin smirked. "Besides, bet you you'll like my pussy more than my mouth." She propped up her legs to give Soren a gentle push in the back. IZZY Soren considered it for a moment. "Hm," she said. "Hm. Here's the thing." She shifted back a little and unfastened her pants, not going slow or making a show of it -- just getting it done. White leather straps peeked out from the waistband of her underwear, and when she slipped them down, Larkin could see that she wore a harness buckled around her hips, essentially the same as the sort of strap-on harness that was hidden away in the closets of the Redbird brothel -- but rather than a wooden, glass, or metal cock, it held in place one that was transparent like glass (though slightly opalescent) but clearly the texture of a regular cock in Soren's hand. "The thing is," Soren said, "I would sure fucking enjoy the sight of you on your knees with that mean little mouth on my cock, but it doesn't really do anything for me, physically speaking. So how about either I fuck you, and we both have a good time at once, or I get these pants off and you can show me what your learned a moment ago?" JEN "Huh," Larkin said and leaned forward to get a better look. "Fucking... the fuck is that thing? Uh." She glanced up, sheepish. "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that." IZZY She snickered. "I guess you don't have these down here either. You can touch it," she teased. JEN "I'm sure as fuck gonna," Larkin said, already reaching to feel the texture. IZZY It felt very much like any normal humanoid cock, despite its glassy appearance, and it was warm from Soren's body heat. "There are these druids, up north," Soren explained. "I know around Gentleglen you've got these real woodsy druids, but up north they're all icy. Enchanted ice that moves and weird shit like that. This baby started out like that, but I've got this buddy who's an alchemist, too, and he owed me a favor. This is what I cashed it in for, because I'm a good businesswoman, but I'm shallow as fuck, too," she said easily. Then she grinned and winked. "It can change size, if you want." JEN Larkin burst into laughter and fell back, covering her face with her hands. "That's fucking... fucking amazing. Holy shit. I gotta tell my cousin I fucked a lady with a size-changing dick, he's gonna fucking die." IZZY She snickered. "You and your cousin talk about fucking a lot?" JEN "Only when I wanna make him run." IZZY "Oh, yeah." She pointed at Larkin and clicked her tongue. "I get you. I do that to Deacon all the time." JEN Larkin continued to stare in awe at Soren's magic cock. Hell, and to think she'd almost missed out on this. She bit her lip, considering. "So 'bout that dick sucking... " IZZY "Oh, changed your mind, huh?" She gestured to her dick grandiosely. "My magic cock changes all the ladies' minds." JEN "I mean... yeah." Larkin paused, then she sat up aprubtly, catching Soren around the waist and threw her on her back. IZZY Soren giggled, fully going along with it this time. JEN "Alright, lady-- sweetheart." Larkin grinned, showing pointed canines. Now she was treading familiar ground. Dicks. Dicks were easy to handle, even if they happened to be attached to a girl. "Ready for your show?" IZZY She stretched her arms over her head lazily, then folded them as a pillow, grinning smugly. "Entertain me." JEN And Larkin did, or at least she hoped so. Was hard to tell without the usual cues of heavy breathing, twitching muscles and fingers gripping her hair. That smug look on Soren's face, though, that gave her a clue. After what must've been enough time to make anyone with a real dick come Larkin sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of a hand, grinning. Her other hand still rested on Soren's thigh, stroking lazy circles over her skin. "I bet the view is great," she said, "but how about we ditch that thing now? Hm?" IZZY The smug grin hadn't changed a bit, except possibly to get more self-satisfied. She'd dropped a hand down to thread through Larkin's hair -- not to hold or guide her, but just playing with it idly. Her other arm was still behind her head. "Ditch it?" she said. "When you spent all that time getting it nice and slick?" JEN "Good point," Larkin said. She took a moment to look Soren over, wondering about herself. How it'd never occurred to her to do this with a woman. Sure, there'd been attempts made on her but she'd brushed them off, uninterested. The hell was different about this lady? IZZY Soren watched her back, lazily amused -- then her grin softened to a smile, and she leaned up to curl a hand around behind Larkin's neck, and the other around her waist, and pulled her in. She laid back comfortably with Larkin on top of her, and kissed Larkin slow and deep. When she pulled away again, it was to teasingly murmur, "Copper for your thoughts, there, sweetheart?" JEN "Ehh," Larkin made and shrugged a little. "Nothing." She tried for a wry smile. "Havin' fun, is all." IZZY She rolled her hips up against Larkin's body. "What, busy lady like you hasn't got anywhere else to be?" Then she froze, and the flirtation dropped out of her voice. *Oh, shit. Maybe I have somewhere else to be. Fuck." She patted around in the sheets like she was looking for something. "Hey, you have a clock on you? Is there a belltower nearby? What fucking time is it?" JEN "Uhh." Larkin rolled off her and dug around in her pants until she found her pocket watch. "'bout twenty minutes past two." IZZY "Oh. Whew." She'd straightened up, but flopped back down. "Never mind." She grinned again and made grabby hands at Larkin. "You're so good at sucking dick you made me lose track of time. Impressive." JEN Larkin snorted and shuffled closer again. "Now imagine if you'd felt that." IZZY "Oh, I can imagine." She looked smug again, like she knew something Larkin didn't. JEN "Maybe I'm gonna make you later," Larkin said, grinning and sliding a hand down Soren's side. IZZY "That a promise?" JEN "A prospect." IZZY "Well, we've got about forty minutes before my partner comes in through that window," she said, hand going around Larkin's waist to pull her back in, "so I'm thinking we should make the most out of what we prospectively have." End Category:Text Roleplay